


Sebelum Pagi Jatuh Untukmu

by yoonagi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 years ago, Angst, Character Study, Gen, botw, link is dying, why is this the first zelda fic in indonesian
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi
Summary: Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang menghantui Link di tidur panjangnya.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Sebelum Pagi Jatuh Untukmu

Link menyangka dirinya akan mati.

Bahwa jiwanya memilih untuk lari dari kenyataan menyedihkan serupa langit musim semi Hyrule yang berubah kelabu, kala udara dipenuhi aroma metal dan darah dari tangan para pendosa. Link tahu musim semi nyaris berakhir. Tetapi suara Zelda samar-samar menari di rungunya, membangkitkan kembali memori akan ayun rerumputan, kolam berlumut, serta sepasang manik turkois milik sang putri.

Link menyangka dirinya telah mati, sebab bayang-bayang musim semi di Hyrule mulai menjauh seiring pudarnya isakan Zelda. “Jangan mati, Link,” katanya. Bila Dewi Hylia mengizinkan, Link memohon satu kesempatan saja untuk membalas genggaman erat gadis itu, lantas berkata disertai senyuman singkat, bahwa Zelda tidak seharusnya menangis untuknya. Tidakkah kau lelah menangis, Putri? Tidak ada gunanya menghabiskan air mata demi Link—demi kesatria yang gagal dan jatuh terlalu cepat.

Namun Link menyadari semua pun sudah terlambat. Yang tersisa di ingatan kini hanyalah rasa sakit yang menghantuinya, selagi kegelapan perlahan membungkus kastil Hyrule, kedua tungkainya kehilangan keseimbangan, dan pedang di tangannya menjadi lebih berat dari beban di pundak.

Pedang itu—yang berpendar kebiruan sewarna pupil matanya, yang disebut berusia lebih tua dari sejarah Hyrule sendiri. Link selalu mengubur diam-diam ketakutan yang terlintas di kepala acapkali pendar _master sword_ mulai menyilaukan netranya. Link memilih untuk diam ketika suatu hari Zelda bertanya, “Bisakah kau mendengar suara yang bergema di dalam pedang itu?” Barangkali sang Putri masih belum memahami, mereka tak hanya memegang peran yang sama di permainan takdir Dewi Hylia, namun juga berbagi beban dan ketakutan yang saling disembunyikan dari satu sama lain.

Di hari ketika hati Zelda akhirnya menerima semua fakta tersebut, sudah tidak ada waktu baginya untuk balik menarik tangan Link lalu mengajaknya menghadapi takdir mereka bersama-sama. Sang pemuda terlanjur jatuh, mau tak mau menerima ketakutan yang telah lama dikuburnya kini menariknya ke dalam lubang tanpa dasar.

Ah, pikirnya, ia pun tak pernah menginginkan takdir ini sedari awal.

Apa yang dianggapnya sebagai kematian nyatanya tak sebaik yang dijanjikan dewa-dewi dalam kisah tuturan para tetua. Kematian yang dilihatnya terasa seperti tidur panjang dipenuhi mimpi buruk, tentang Hyrule di akhir musim semi, tentang tangisan sang Putri, tentang takdir yang tak bisa dihindari—kendati dirinya pun tak bisa bangun dari mimpi itu.

Link terus melihat mimpi yang sama. Layaknya legenda putri dan kesatria yang ditakdirkan mengalahkan kekuatan iblis. Ialah kesatria itu, pemuda yang dianugerahi keberaniaan sekaligus kutukan. Beribu-ribu tahun, sudah berapa kali legenda itu terulang? Berapa banyak sosok pemuda yang dikorbankan? Di dalam mimpinya, Link menyaksikan siklus tanpa akhir, di mana tanah hijau Hyrule pada penghujung musim semi terpaksa dikuasai masa kelam. Hatinya ikut merasakan sakit sebagaimana luka tak terderita milik para kesatria sebelumnya. Meski pada akhir cerita kekuatan iblis berhasil dikalahkan, luka itu tak mungkin hilang dari hati mereka.

Lantas Link menduga, barangkali, inilah hukuman untuknya—satu-satunya kesatria yang mengabdi hanya untuk gagal sebelum pertarungannya bermula.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to write something sad i am sorry if it's messy


End file.
